Jolyne Cujoh/Introduction
|Jolyne Cujoh}} is the protagonist of Stone Ocean and the sixth JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Jolyne is the only female "JoJo" to date, and the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Framed for a murder, she is sent to Green Dolphin Street Prison, where she investigates and battles DIO's most trusted disciple, Father Enrico Pucci. Initially an ordinary girl, Jolyne quickly awakens her string-based Stand, Stone Free, during her time in jail. __TOC__ Appearance Jolyne is a young woman of above-average height and slim to athletic build. Bold-eyed, she wears her hair in two "layers": A dark base including two large buns atop her head and a short length going down her neck; above which, lightly dyed or bleached, she keeps a plait or braid that winds around both buns, joining in a short length at back, and bangs that frame her face. Like all other members of the Joestar family, Jolyne has a small star-shaped birthmark on the rear of her left shoulder, close to her neck; and has tattooed on top of her left forearm the image of butterfly wings superimposed with a downward-pointing dagger, which reappears on the chest of her outfits. Jolyne's depiction in Part 6 transitions slightly from a slimmer and smoother to a more dynamic and athletic build. Simultaneously, she works through a number of primarily dark outfits, characterized by a spiderweb-like print. *'Look 1:' A short skirt or pants, shin-high boots and a halter top that exposes her midriff, with 2 lengths of cloth on each side attaching it to her pants in a manner similar to suspenders. She wears a small piece on her chest repeating the design of her tattoo. The image in the Infobox is this outfit, but it has the following star-shaped navel piercing. *'Look 2:' Similar to Look 1, with pants and added prison shirt/jacket. The jacket is short, covering her lower back to hip area. Worn during her first week in prison. *'Look 3:' Look 2 with a longer jacket (matching Jotaro's coat's length). After the events in Whitesnake - The Pursuer, she adopts a star-shaped navel piercing. *'Look 4:' After escaping prison. Shredded muscle shirt that resembles her former halter top. On her chest, she now wears a large, heart-shaped piece superimposed with the image of her tattoo. She wears two mini-belts over the rib area (one belt by the end). A cloth armlet adorns one forearm, and she retains her navel ring before losing it in final chapters. Different belt with a long cape attached to the back. Color Schemes | |T2=Eyes of Heaven | }} Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI In the one-shot, Jolyne makes an appearance with a number of different outfits. She mainly wears a white linen peacoat with an elaborate flower motif with a matching scarf. Underneath the jacket, Jolyne wears a dress which also changes for no reason, the first version being black with the same flower motif, the second being a white gown. Jolyne also wears in order: a three-piece pink suit with spiked platform sandals and an elaborate necklace, a simple yellow dress with elaborate flower and fruit decorations on the shoulder area, and a brown dress with a matching leather belt. In the one-shot, Jolyne's hair is consistently portrayed as green with blonde strands of hair. Personality Flighty, abrupt, and snappy with her elders, Jolyne in her teenage years was easily considered a delinquent and lost cause. Bitter at Jotaro for being absent from her life, she tried multiple times to catch her father's attention by committing multiple minor crimes and went to jail several times for them. Because of her father's absence, Jolyne was said to be dependent on the affection and approval of those around her , p16, and she was ready to cover Romeo's accident, resulting in her being sentenced to 15 years in prison for it . After acquiring her Stand and being told by Jotaro of his love for her, Jolyne noticeably matures, becoming more courageous and confident. "Reviving" Jotaro, who fell into a coma due to Whitesnake stealing his Stand and memory, turns into her first priority. , p17 Jolyne retains her confrontational attitude throughout the story. A former delinquent living in a maximum security prison, Jolyne had to toughen up and can be especially rude. Her rare interactions with villains are either surly taunts or death threats, knowing how despicable most of them are. She also advocates aggressively asserting herself, especially in the prison, and once told F.F. to violently confront an inmate who cut in the queue for buying their lunch , p2. Jolyne is particularly violent in her fights; she's used the cutting ability of her string to gruesomely wound her opponents, severing ears and nails , p21 for instance. Jolyne also has a vindictive side and repays tenfold any wrong committed against her, notably indirectly cutting Romeo's tongue for betraying her , p15, moreover, Jolyne still holds a little grudge against Gwess, her first enemy and wants nothing to do with her despite the latter's effort to behave in front of Jolyne. Jolyne possesses a fierce determination, carrying her through several battles and inspiring her companions. After learning of DIO's plan, Jolyne took pride in her lineage and opted to continue Jotaro's effort to seal the menace DIO left behind him. Jolyne stoically endures the hardships she faces and carry on her goal, disregarding the suffering , p8-9 and possible risks. Her determination is so great that she was willing to lose a limb or even her life to defeat her enemy and save her comrades, an inclination especially prevalent in her that culminated in her sacrifice to get Emporio away from Pucci , p16-17. Even still, Jolyne once expressed her doubts about being able to stop Pucci after Weather Report's death and the priest's second escape. Common in her lineage, Jolyne has honorable morals and treasures her family and friends. She would selflessly do everything in her power to help her companions and random victimized people, once helping a fellow mistreated prisoner to take back stolen money from her tormentors . Jolyne is willing to believe in the good in people, which resulted in a share of betrayals, but also earned her F.F.'s friendship , p8. Jolyne is especially sweet to Emporio, her real first ally in Green Dolphin Street, and despite being an enemy, she didn't want to kill the Green Baby. Jolyne's primary motivation for investigating Whitesnake was her love for her father, and Pucci exploited that affection to escape her the first time. Outside of combat, Jolyne behaves like an average young woman, if not a teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the prison, as she is also fun-loving. Jolyne notably played ball with F.F. and Ermes , p9, and made herself a navel ring while in isolation , p12. Unlike her father, Jolyne is rather extrovert and easily expresses her feelings to others. She is a sociable woman and can converse with her fellow prisoners easily, asking for explanations about the ins and outs of Green Dolphin Street. Jolyne is notable for being somewhat libertine, being the first and only JoJo to admit to masturbating , p6, and offhandedly commenting that snails' ability to copulate with anything makes her slightly jealous , p15. Jolyne also mentions her need to urinate in the middle of a fight with another person, a man at that. She is horribly embarrassed to talk about it in public and being caught in the act by a guard flustered and mortified her deeply. Araki created Jolyne with the hopes of "making up" for his previous (and in his eyes, failed) attempt at a female protagonist. Aside from offering an interesting contrast to most shonen comics, he thinks she is a "real woman" sorely lacking in the medium. The role reversal between her and her father was devised for her character to go beyond the typical archetypes found in Japanese fiction.2007 Eureka issue Abilities Stand Stone Free grants Jolyne the ability to unravel parts of her body into a string. This makes it a very versatile Stand, enabling her to listen in on communications as well as escape and hide by unraveling parts of herself into string. When she assembles the string, Jolyne can properly materialize Stone Free, partially or entirely. Stone Free is a humanoid Stand which has comparable physical prowess to the strongest Stands, with A's in Destructive power, Durability, and Developmental potential. Unlike the rest of her family, Jolyne has awakened her Stand from being cut by an amulet (later to be revealed a Stand-creating stone arrowhead in disguise) given to her by her father. Personal Skills *'Intelligence': Jolyne's greatest asset is her imagination. The versatile power of her Stand allows her a wide range of moves which she extensively uses. For example, when Pucci used C-Moon to invert Jolyne's body, she used Stone Free to create a "Mobius Strip" rendering her effectively invulnerable to its power. True to any other Joestar, Jolyne is particularly adept at using whatever presents itself to her advantage, among others the environment and the enemy's power. Jolyne's quick thinking has allowed her to prevail against enemies. Jolyne combines her tactics with a high level of recklessness, often endangering herself to surprise enemies with an unanticipated move. The particular nature of her power nonetheless assures that she can shrug off some of the damage ordinary Stand users cannot risk in a fight. Jolyne's intelligence is intuitive to a degree, as she often shrugs off some of her moves as dumb luck, although it is a valid interpretation of her actions. *'Hand to Hand Combat': She has also shown to be capable of defending herself, seen in full detail against Officer Westwood. She has extensive knowledge of self-defense, which she demonstrates throughout the series, notably against Pucci. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * }} References Site Navigation Category:Introductions